SAOF Magic
Magic is a feature in VRMMOs that can create a multitude of effects which can be used to diferent ends, depending on the reason to use certain spell. This page is a list of those games that include magic and specifies the usage name and other factors of the magic on each one of them. In Sword Art Online According to Kirito, there is no magic in Sword Art Online, however the activation and effects of and the are considered to be the closest things to magic. On fanon, Runes also exist, that allow the user to imbune his weapon or certain part of his/her body with certain element. By far, the only user of this ability is Asuka. In ALfheim Online The incantation for each spell in ALfheim Online consists of several «Words of Power» (力の言葉 Chikara no Kotoba), words in a language that is similar to old Norse, but is likely just derived from it. Each of these words has a specific meaning, thus similar spells share certain Words of Power. To use Magic, is also nesesary to have Magic Points (MP), which have a bar just bellow the one of Heal Points. A spell is activated by extending or raising one's hand (with or without a weapon) and beginning the chant of a specific incantation. Once a hand is raised or extended, a sphere of «Words of Power» surrounds the caster and, as each word in the incantation is chanted, a line of the words becomes highlighted and the word that is chanted is brought to the front of the caster with the rest of the words in the line disappearing. If a spell is more difficult, it may be split into several parts by commas, with the sphere of words reforming every time a comma is reached while the words chanted after a comma are brought to a separate column in front of the caster. Once an incantation is completed, the chant is converted into two half rings that contain all of the words in a sentence. The two half rings move from behind the caster and gather at the caster's front, forming a symbol of the fairy race. Spells in ALfheim Online usually have an elemental attribute, with each race being the most efficient with a certain element and its accompanying magic. However, each race can utilize spells of other elements as well, but the race will be most proficient in the element that they have an affinity for and might not be able to cast high-level magic in an element that they do not have an affinity for. The affinity for elements of each race: *Sylph - Wind *Undine - Water *Salamander - Fire *Gnome - Earth *Imp - Darkness *Spriggan - Illusion *Pooka - Sound *Cait Sith - Beast Taming List of Canon Spells List of Spells in Canon can be found here. List of Fanon Spells Fire Attribute *'Hiken' (火拳 Hiken, literaly meaing "Fire Fist"): Ignites the fist of the user with fire. *'Higan' (火銃 Higan, literally meaning "Fire Gun"): Pointing the index and middle fingers one or both hands at an opponent like guns, turns his fingertips into flames and shoots bullets made of fire from them. *'Corona Blast' (コローナブラスト, Korōna Burasuto): High Level. The user creates an enormous sphere of fire similar to a star or a sun, then shoots it at his opponent. *'Helios' Blessing' (ヘリオスの祝福, Heriosu no Shukufuku): Party Buff. Party members are enveloped in a reddish ring of light, allowing them to withstand heat and gives immunity to status effects with fire elements. Used by Gwenhwyfar during the ventures in Muspelheim. *'Overheat' (オーバーヒート, Ōbāhīto): The user crosses his arms in front, and recites the proper words of power: Flames úr djúpum Muspelheim, leita ég leiðsön og blessun. Styrkja mig með reiði surtaloga!. A red light then envelopes the user, melting anything and everything within the certain radius. If another player comes to contact while the spell is active, it is sure to cause quick damage and inflict the Burn status, eating away HP. *'Judgement Lucifer' (審判ルシファー, Shinpan Rushifā): A spell that is both Fire and Darkness attribute, and can be casted even while in locomotion or using a weapon. A blast of flames and dark matter explodes from the caster's hand or weapon, heading straight towards a single enemy. Water Attribute *'Diamond Dust' (極小氷晶, Daimondo Dasuto): A fist clad in freezing air, capable of freezing the opponent. *'Hyper Heal' (ハイパー ヘイル, haipā heiru): High Level. By using all MP, the player is revived, no mater his level of HP. It can be you used just 3 times on any player. *'Aurora Execution' (オーロラエクスキューション, Ōrora Ekusekyūshon ): High Level. Considered one of the strongest attacks of Undine players, if not the strongest. The Undine Player raises both arms with fingers interlaced. He charges energy and then lowers them at the same time pointing towards the opponent and freezing him with a beam of glacial energy. The temperature of the air reaches Absolute Zero (-273ºC). *'Freezing Coffin' (フリージングコフィン, Furīshingu Kofin): The player frezees his oppoent in a giant block of ice which is said to be impossible to destroy by all means, except by the caster of the attack. It doesn't kill the opponent, rather leaves him in a suspended animation status. Darkness Attribute *'Yamigan' (闇銃, Yamigan, literally meaning "Darkness Gun"): Pointing the index and middle fingers one or both hands at an opponent like guns, turns his fingertips into darkness and shoots bullets made of darkness magic from them. *'Judgement Lucifer' (審判ルシファー, Shinpan Rushifā): A spell that is both Fire and Darkness attribute, and can be casted even while in locomotion or using a weapon. A blast of flames and dark matter explodes from the caster's hand or weapon, heading straight towards a single enemy. *'Nergal Blast' (ネルガルブラスト, Nerugaru Burasuto): After declaring the Words of Power, a pattern of light opens up at the caster's feet, from where dark orbs emerge and then attack the enemy. *'Wicked Twinkle' (邪悪なきらめき, Jaakuna Kirameki) : Summons multiple beams of light from the caster, and imbues it with the power of darkness. Earth Attribute *'Great Quake' (グレート クエーケ, gurēto kuēku): rams a fist to the ground and creates one or multiple cracks on anything made of earth or rock. Wind Attribute *(filler) Sound Attribute *'Beethoven's Symphony No. 5: "Fate"' (ベイトーブンズ シムフォニー ノー ファイブ:"フェイト", Bei tōbunzu shimufonī nō faibu:"feito" ) - The attack releases devastating purple energy beams to the sound of the song which the attack is named after. The music's rhythm resonates with the opponent, manipulating them and inflicting damage at the same time, making it effectively impossible to move when blasted by the music. *'Storm Song' (ストーム・ソング, Sutōmu Songu) - The user skillfully plays the harp together with the words of power, unleashing sonic waves that deal damage to enemies. *'Blissful Harmony' (ブリスフル・ハーモニー, Burisufuru Hāmonii) - The user plays a melody of purity that flashes with heavenly light, to deal Light damage to enemies. *'Healing Harmony' (ヒーリング・ハーモニー, Hiiringu Hāmonii) - Assist. The user strums a soothing melody that heals a single party member and removes any status ailment. *'Ambient Drone' (アンビアント・ドローン, Ambianto Dorōn) - The user electrifies his performance to stun enemies within range. *'Ballad' (バラド, Barado) - Assist - With a gentle melody, the user restores health of a chosen target. *'Healing Tones' (ヒーリング・トーンズ, Hiiringu Tōnzu) - Assist. A soft chorus is performed to resonate among the party, recovering everyone's health. *'Rhapsody' (ラプソディー, Rapusodii) - Buff. A buff that increases the speed of party members. Illusion Attribute *'Mirror Image' (鏡像, Kyōzō) - An Illusion Spell that in basic form, conjures harmless imitation of any inanimate objects, and in advanced forms, lets the user conjure a harmless imitation of himself, another person or a mob. *'Königin der Nacht' (月下美人, Gekkabijin lit. Queen of the Night): Beast Taming Attribute *'Frenzy' (フレンジー, Furenjī): The Cait Sith player enter in a temporal "frenzy state". Speed, stamina, strenght and other skills are boosted up. The appearance of the player also changes to one more beast-like. Lightning Attribute *'Mjolnir Lightning' (ミョルニルライトニング, Myoruniru Raitoningu): The caster summons a blast of lightning from the heavens, which strikes the enemy's position. Miscellaneous *'Imbue weapon with certain element' *'Imbue any part of the body with certain element' *'Absorb '(吸収する,Kyūshū) A high-level spell that allows the caster to transform incoming magical attack and turn it into HP, in exchange of a high value of MP. Ek snúa veikleika í styrk. Works best if the attack to be absorbed is opposite the element of the caster. In End War Online Full articles: Anima and Soulcraft In Endless Utopia Online Full article: Aera, Energy Bending, Elemental Bending There is no magic in EUO. However, players are capable of using their life force as source for their techique. Category:SAOF Community Category:Universe and Terminology